Bullying in Different Contexts
Introduction Bullying happens everywhere. Researches indicate that children who are being bullied are more likely to bully others when they grow up. The bullying usually start from home and then extend to the community, workplace, and home. At different places, there are different form of bullying. At primary school, students are uneducated, they tend to use violence directly. After primary, people begin to bully in forms other than physical bullying. Since other forms of bullying are easier and less likely for them to be caught, verbal bullying and cyber-bullying become more common. Outside of the school, some supervisor trying to use their authorities to force their staffs to do something unwanted. The worker might be asked to do unreasonable tasks that may not relate to the job requirement. School Bullying School Bullying is the most common place for bullying to be happened. More than 3.2 million students are victims of, moderate or serious bullying each year. Roughly 30% of school-age youth are affected by school-bullying. School Bullying is defined as an unwanted, aggressive behavior among school aged children that involves a real or perceived power imbalance. The race, the size, sexual orientation, religions, and ethnic minorities affect your chances of being bullied. The victimized children are more likely to get depressed, to have lower self-confidence, to have problem socializing and learning, and are at risk of suicide commitment. The bullying is usually in physical form and verbal form. The Video shown on the right demonstrated a real case of bullying. The bullying was happened somewhere in Hong Kong where is my country. I also experience some kinds of bullying at school. see My experience of being bullied Workplace Bullying Definition According to Workplace Bullying Institute, Workplace Bullying is defined as repeated, health-harming mistreatment of one or more persons (the targets) by one or more perpetrators. It is abusive conduct that is : * Threatening, humiliating, or intimidating, or * Work interference — sabotage — which prevents work from getting done, or * Verbal abuse Trend The bullies were identified as generally managers or older than the targets, who were usually in staff positions when being bullied. Workplace bullying is a common phenomenon. A Research indicates that bullying is part of many people's working lives -- being observed by 77% of people and experienced by approximately half the population studied (RAYNER, 1997). According to the study, 27% of the bullied left their jobs because of the workplace bullying providing an indication of both the direct cost to organizations and a potential litigious topic. (RAYNER, 1997). Targets Into the world of adult bullying, the targets are no longer the same as the school bullying. That means, having poor socializing, having no friends, or being weak are not the factors of being the target. In the contract, an outstanding worker is more likely to be a target. When the target is more technically skillful than the bully, the bully feels insecure. The insecure bosses and co-workers do not want to share their credit of work, and they may try to steal credit from the skilled targets. Also, workers who are independent, ethical and honest, and have more social skills are easily to become the targets. It is because the existence of such worker posed a "threat" to the boss or the co-workers. Family Bullying Home is the worst-est place of bullying. All families may occasionally argue when a parent lose his or her job. A new marriage creates a stepfather or mother along wit stepbrothers or sisters might also conflict between a family. Some adult or siblings have problems with alcohol or drugs. These may cause bullying behavior at home. This place is different from other context. The victim is really difficult to report the issue. it is impossible to escape from the issue, because the bullying happens at home. Based on the New York Times Report, "Nationwide, sibling violence is by far the most common form of family violence, occurring four to five times as frequently as spousal or parental child abuse, Dr. Caffaro said. According to some studies, nearly half of all children have been punched, kicked or bitten by a sibling, and roughly 15 percent have been repeatedly attacked." References 1. RAYNER, C. (1997), The Incidence of Workplace Bullying. J. Community. Appl. Soc. Psychol., 7: 199–208. 2. Cloud, John. (2012), “The Myths Of Bullying.” Time 179.10: 40-43. External LinksCategory:School BullyingCategory:Workplace BullyingCategory:Bullying at Home 1. Workplace Bullying Institute 2. 2007 WBI U.S. Workplace Bullying Survey 3. New York Times Report - When the Bully Is a Sibling